Dragons On High
Dragons On High was a Questing Event in Grand Sphere and is the ninth event of the game. It was preceded by Gift Rush and was followed by Sentinel of the Shroud. You were able to access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on November 5, 2015 and ended on November 12, 2015 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on November 5, 2015: Point Rewards Point Rewards can be received when a player earns a specified number of points. Each Point Reward can be received one time only. Points are earned each time a player clears an Event Quest. Point Rewards will be sent to your Inbox. Point Rewards can be confirmed via the Point Rewards button on the Event page. Points accrued will be deleted after the event has ended. Ranking Rankings are determined by the total amount of points earned for the duration of the event. Ranking information can be confirmed via the Rankings button located on the Event page. Ranking Rewards will be sent to your Inbox. Ranking Rewards can be confirmed via the Ranking Reward button on the Event page. Ranking results will be tallied up and displayed in order after the event ends. In the event of a tie, the final ranking will be decided based on which player has used the most AP to complete Event Quests during the event. It may take some time for points to be displayed when calculating ranking results. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will use the limited event "Chaos Sphere" to try and clear special Event Quests, earn Point Rewards, and get high Rankings. High Rankings will allow players to receive special event-limited rewards. Points can be obtained by clearing Event Quests, but the amount of points received may change depending on each Quest. 'Areas' Limited Event Quests are separated into two different areas, the "Base Area" and "Summit Area". The Summit Area can be unlocked by clearing the final quest of the Base Area. 'Limited Event Sphere - "Chaos Sphere"' For a limited time, "Chaos Spheres" will appear in limited Event Quests. The Chaos Sphere causes damage to all enemies. Dark units will receive an ATK bonus when using this Sphere. 'Limited Event Units' Limited Event Units can be obtained from the Limited Time Fairy Set. The following units will receive a bonus of DOUBLE ATK during Dragons On High. * 5★ Eva, Seductress * 4★ Tilmote, Weaver of Spells * 4★ Leeann, Assassin of the Dawn Details about each unit can be found on the Event page under Ranking Rewards and Point Rewards. DOUBLE ATK bonuses will be conferred even after the units have been evolved. 'Others' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items, rewards and points removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Units and equipment limited to this event may return in another event in the future. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Questing Events